


Itchy Itchy

by TVDramaQueen



Series: NHL Babies/Families [5]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicken Pox, Fluff, M/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sick Fic, So Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVDramaQueen/pseuds/TVDramaQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Mike's daughter get's the chicken pox!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Itchy Itchy

Stella comes home from daycare itching her skin like crazy. Tom noticed it in the car but he just though she had dry skin or something. But when they get back into the apartment and she’s still doing it while he and her are playing house he gets a little worried.

“Sweetie is something wrong why do you keep itching?”

“I ‘dunno it’s itchy” She replies going back to brushing her baby dolls blad head.

So he drops it until later when Lats is about to give her a bath and he calls for Tom. When he walks into the bathroom Stella’s standing there in just her diaper, covered in red, scabby spots.

“Why didn’t you tell me she had pox?”

“Yo chill I didn’t even know I just thought she had dry skin. It is winter after all.”

Lats rolls his eyes “Well you gotta run to the store now and get her some medicine and stuff to ease the itching. I don’t want her covered in scabs from scratching too much.”

Tom salutes him like he’s been put on some mission and leave Lats to give her a bath and drives to the closest pharmacy he knows of.

The guys at the pharmacy gives him some fever medicine since some kids get fevers when they have the chicken pox and also some baking soda for the bath to cause less itching. When he gets home he finds his husband chasing his two year old around the apartment trying to get her to put on PJ’s and her shouting no back at him.

“Stella, listen to your dad.” He says walking into the kitchen to unload his bag.

“But I’m itchy!”

“You need to wear PJ’s or you’ll freeze tonight. How about you just wear one of my old shirts as a night gown instead?”

That seems to please her so he takes her to his closet and let’s her pick something out. It’s a really old Caps shirt that he stopped wearing because it was so worn out. Lats and he put her to bed after and then both crash because they know she’ll be up early tomorrow complaining of the pox.

He’s right because he wakes up at 5am to her crying standing by the foot of the bed with her blanket in her arms. He scoops her up and feels her head to find a fever and takes her into the kitchen to get her some medicine. After she’s all drugged up he takes her back to his room and let’s her lie down with them until they have to get up at 8.

They go to practice and leave Stella at daycare. Tom feels really bad though because she was crying a lot. It was a mandatory practice but Torts probably would have understood. After practice they go home and Mike makes her another bath with baking soda this time to help her itchy skin while Tom makes her chicken noodle soup. After her soup she takes some more medicine and watches Elmo’s World with them all afternoon on the couch. Tom makes dinner for them after and then she takes another bath so she isn’t as itchy when she’s sleeping. When Mike goes to put her to sleep in her own room after though she isn’t very interested.

“You gotta sleep pumpkin. The more you sleep the faster your spots will be gone.”

“I sleep with you.”

“I don’t know it might get kind of hot with all three of us in one bed.”

“Dada sleep in here?”

So that’s how Tom ends up sleeping on the tiniest bed of all time while Mike and Stella sleep in his room. Jackass.

The next day Stella feels better enough to play again. She’s a little fussy when they have to take her to daycare while they play their game tonight but when they pick her up she shows them how a few of her spots have disappeared and tells them her whole story about how the spots ran away because her daddies scared them and they’re going to go be mean to another kid.

She sleeps with the three of them that night, because there was no way Tom was being suckered again. It’s not much better of a sleep though when at 4am the phone starts ringing. He grabs it because Mike’s such an ass and a deep sleeper and answers.

“Who the fuck is calling at 4 am?” He whisper screams into the phone.

“Your baby will pay for this.”

“Ovi?”

“I have them.”

“Have what?”

“The pox. You two owe me! I will get you two back for this!”

Wilson laughs, hangs up and rolls over to snuggle back up with his husband and baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
